


The After-Heda Chronicles

by hedasgirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedasgirl/pseuds/hedasgirl
Summary: After getting hit by a stray bullet Lexa Kom Trikru was declared dead. But in reality she was sent to a remote village which is not a part of any Clan; by Flame keeper Titus.After waking up with amnesia Lexa has a choice to make to accept her fate or fight against it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all about Lexa and Clarke. And it is weaved just after 3x07 when Lexa got hit by the stray bullet.

Pain. It was the first thing that I experienced when I felt my consciousness kicking back in. White hot pain, it’s the only thing that I can feel. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. I tried to move but I couldn’t, gradually I gave up my attempts to move. 

The pain was intense I could feel it everywhere, but my abdomen felt like it was ripped apart by something, the waves of pain washing over body making me want to scream, I tried to scream, but no voice could escape my lips, the back of my neck was aching too. I’ve felt so many pains due to different injuries but this was something else. This pain was blinding my thoughts, I could not think of anything else but feel the intense pain but instead I tried to think of a way to get rid of the pain. It was ironic because I couldn’t even open my eyes then how was I supposed to think of any way to get over this pain?

But all of a sudden I felt movement, as if I was being carried. I tried to focus with all my will to think about something rather than pain. I dig deep into my thoughts and tried to remember the most soothing memory of mine, my head was throbbing by now, but I remembered something; a beautiful pair of eyes, blue eyes.

Clarke’s eyes, the deep ocean blue coloured eyes, soft and teary staring back at me, whispering something I can’t quite remember.

Clarke. A warm feeling washed over my pain as I started to think about her. I tried to focus my thoughts on her but I felt tired, my mind slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. I tried to struggle with my own mind, but I had no strength left. The pain in my abdomen and the pain at the back of my neck, it was too much and my head felt heavy too, I felt tiredness taking over my every muscle. I finally gave in.


	2. The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess this the new chapter? You are right it is lol my bad that was a really bad joke. So yeah i really hope i dont suck at writing about our Heda. Comments are appreciated if you like...well no pressure *winks*  
> Now go and read.

*Silvana POV*

I removed the drape over the cot’s entrance and walked into the cot finding Heda still unconscious. That’s when I saw her move. I gasped, it was the second time I had noticed some movement in Heda. Relief washed over me, maybe there is hope after all I thought to myself.

I carefully made my way towards her bed and sat near her taking in her features as I made my way, she looked pale and thin due to lack of blood and food. It had been 3 weeks since Titus’s second bought Heda here; to heal her wound was it had been a gun-shot as they call it, was hard to heal. An injury to a non-fatal organ was something I and elders could heal, but the damage caused by the bullet was a serious thing to deal with. 

I had never dealt with something like that in the past. But I tried my best to heal Heda, and I knew she was strong enough to pull this off. I prayed to the sacred symbol everyday and to the spirits of commanders to help her heal. Because I did whatever I could and now everything depends on her and the prayers. But not many people knew about Heda’s existence. I wonder how all of this happened to her, and why her existence was kept as a secret from everyone except the healers. 

I lifted her shirt and opened her bandages as gently as possible and inspected the wound. It was healing the poultices were working very well on her and she was recovering fast, her wound was almost healed, and the new skin has started to form, but she still needed care. I applied some more poultices at her wound keeping the pressure to the minimum, and bandaged her wound again. I wiped my hand with a cloth which was lying next to the small table near the ex-commanders’ bed. I pulled down her shirt and sighed and continued staring at her still yet peaceful figure.

I wondered why she was still unconscious, maybe loss of blood might have caused serious damage to her body than the elders have anticipated, and I shuddered at the thought of anything happening to my Head. More specifically anything happening to my Lexa.

“Wake up soon Heda, your people needs you.” I whispered to her and stroked her hair; I was becoming aware of the sounds of village waking up that’s when I realized I should leave.

*Lexa POV*  
I could feel everything around me. The sweet smell of lavender candles, the sound of softly blowing cool breeze which I suppose was coming in from the entrance of the gate of the place I was kept in, and I could clearly hear the chirping of the birds outside. I don’t remember how long had it been since I was able to move. I tried to remember the events which took place before I ended up like this.  
But as hard as I try to remember about anything I am awarded by sharp pain behind my neck. I flinched as once again the pain shot from my neck reached at the wound of my abdomen. I had gained nothing but the pain by my failed attempts to remember anything; I gave up once again, the millionth time as I did before. I was getting mad at myself.  
As if intending to interrupt my thoughts I heard someone gasp. They must have noticed me flinch I thought to myself. I felt them making their way towards me and then settle beside me. I was more than aware of every breath the person next to me was taking; it was even, so was mine. After what felt like a few moments they lifted up my shirt. The cool breeze hit my bare abdomen which was only covered by some bandages; I was more than mad at the person to invade my privacy, just like every day. But then I remembered I was living to the mercy of these people.

The touch felt familiar and I figured it was the same girl who came every morning to inspect my wounds; she always came at the right exact time just a few moments after the birds starts chirping it was her punctuality that impressed me and her soft, careful touches too.  
Very gently she opened my bandages and I felt her lift the last layer and it stung a lot, but I couldn’t move and I couldn’t speak to oppose her actions. I felt her leaning in and I could feel her breath which was now hitting my now fully uncovered abdomen, I heard her shift and then she applied a little of something felt like paste of some sort and covered my abdomen once again with bandages and she pulled down my shirt. I heard her sigh; it was more of a sad sigh. I could still feel her gaze upon me it was making a bit uncomfortable than usual because she was sitting too close to me. I felt her hair brush against my bare arm as she leaned in once again to reach for something. Then everything went still, she just sat there completely still, making no noise. All I could hear was our breaths and the noises which were taking place outside.

Then I heard her whisper in my ear, “Wake up soon Heda, your people needs you.” Followed by the cool breeze coming in once again and a gust of wind I knew it, she was gone.  
I was unsure about what she said.  
Why did she call me Heda?

Heda.

Your people.

Your people.

My people?

Heda.

It sounded familiar to me, too familiar. I just couldn’t pinpoint what it was about. I’ve heard this before being directed towards me.

I couldn’t focus on any one thought of mine so tried to focus on the sweet smell the scent of that girl still lingering into air. It was soothing in a strange way it smelt like sweet herbs and honey. It was exotic. I couldn’t help but breathe the remains of her scent in the air. Her scent reminded me of certain someone. Someone specific I knew very well who had golden hairs and had something to do with blue. Blue what?

I couldn’t think anymore my head had started to hurt as well as the back of my neck. So once again I fixed all my concentration on the sweet honey like smell. It was warm and I felt like sleeping due to its sweet touch. I was sure anyone who could see me right now would assume I am already asleep, but I am not I am wide awake most of the time, trying to put pieces together of everything that is going around me, like a jigsaw puzzle. Not many people talk around me so I do not know what is going on. Only the girl with the scent of honey talks to me but occasionally, when she thinks a certain paste is going to hurt me or when my body feel cold to her touch. And except that I rarely witness someone talking, excluding the voices and chatter outside the place I was kept in.  
The smell of the scent was over whelming and I didn’t even realize that I was fast asleep.


	3. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is not as bad as I am thinking but enjoy if you are enjoying :D

*Lexa in Dream*

Lexa.

Lexa.

Lexa.

Lexa.

Lexa.

I could hear a certain someone softly whispering my name.

I was curious I wanted to know about who that certain someone was. I tried to hear anything else but all I could hear was my name. I opened my eyes, and all I could see was bright sunlight. The light was blinding my vision, I tried opening my eyes but my eyes were unable to shift according to the light of the sun. I pulled my arm in front of my eyes and I was able to make a little out of my surroundings. I could hear the sweet laughter of someone. A girl.

“Lexa.... what are you doing? Come and try to catch me!” she giggled as she said.

The voice was the same as of the person calling my name again and again.

I moved my arm in front my face in such an angle I could make the outline of the figure; she was running in front of me, her back was towards me. I couldn’t help but run after her. She was giggling constantly just like a little girl, and I couldn’t help but smile at her innocent laughter.

As I was running I tried to see her appearance, the girl was wearing a blue jacket, long ankle length boots and some charcoal coloured pants, but they were the last thing I noticed. The first thing that caught my attention was her hairs. Golden coloured lightly breaded long beautiful hairs, flying as she was running and the wind was blowing past through them. Her voice sounded like she was about my age.

“Lexa! Why are you running so slowly? Or the big bad commander is actually so slow? What a shame Heda.” she chuckled as she said.

It was getting so hard for me to catch up to her as she was running fast and I was having my arm in front of my eyes. I finally caught up with her and I asked. “Hey! Wait who are you?”

While she kept running she answered, “Lexa. You know me very well.” As she was about to turn to look at me her feet slipped and she started to fall off from the cliff, how we even reached this cliff I asked myself being completely confused with everything, I tried to reach for her hand with my eyes partially closed but I was too late. I couldn’t see her face either.

I heard her say, “May we meet again.” 

Before my mind could exactly process what was happening she was gone. “No.” I screamed with all my might.

She was gone, I couldn’t save her, and I couldn’t even see her face. I let an innocent girl die, I could’ve saved her. I felt such a strong connection to that girl, I wondered why. I felt like I lost a huge part of me leaving my own self as she was falling down the cliff. I don’t why I felt bonded to that girl. I was mourning the loss of someone I didn’t even know, or did I? She said I knew her well. But I don’t know her, or maybe I don’t remember because I didn’t see her face. I tried to reason with myself. A thousand facts and questions started to form inside my head. I was troubled; I was unable to think straight.

And her words kept echoing in my mind over and over again.

I screamed again while holding onto my stomach, with that scream coming to an end, I felt white hot pain washing over me, shaking me to the core.

I jolted awake. I groaned loud in pain. Suddenly I realized everything I saw, it was all a dream. Because now I could feel the warmth from the fire beside me and the cool wind blowing past me, and this was the reality for me lately, feeling the very basic things.  
But the pain of her falling down to the cliff felt way much real than any dream I had ever experienced.  
As I tried to let go of my dream, I felt more aware of my actual surroundings, I could feel more than a pair of eyes staring at me. I was troubled once more; I was surprised that I was in a sitting position. I tried to open my eyes, and miraculously I did. It took me few moments to adjust according to the light of the place. I blinked twice.

I exhaled the breath I didn’t realized I was holding, then I paid sharp attention to my surroundings, I heard murmurs and shifting I turned my head towards them and then I saw all of them bow in front of me all 5 of them.. There were two old men, an old lady, a young boy and a girl who looked about my age.

I tilted my head to a side to have a good look at them and everything. It was a cot that I was sitting in, a neat and tidy one. Then I turned my attention towards the 5 people who were in front of me, I could feel all of them tensing as my gaze captured the figure of each of them one by one. And last I looked at that girl. She was indeed about my age, she had long brown hair which was draped over her lean shoulders, her head hung low in respect and she was wearing a cream coloured dress. 

I was very much aware of the waves of pain shooting through my wound by now. I decided to speak just because I needed to stop the pain.

“You may stand.” I said my voice hoarse. Suddenly I felt a sudden urge to drink water. My throat was throbbing from thirst.

As if reading my mind, the younger girl hastily gave me mug full of water, I gulped the whole mug’s content at once, she re-filled it without asking me, and I gulped it once again. After quenching my thirst I looked back at them all of them were looking at their feet except the old lady and the young girl. When I looked over her she too started to look at her feet.

“Heda welcome back.” The old lady said while showing me a sweet smile.

I was confused at her statement. I raised an eyebrow, and I started to get up a bit too quickly than I originally indented to causing my pain to reach a higher level, even more than the last one week of pain I had experienced. I winced and was about to fall when the younger girl rushed towards me and held me into her lean yet strong arms.

“Heda, careful.” was all she said.

I closed my eyes as the pain and the scent of the girl both overwhelmed my nerves. Reopening my eyes I saw that the old lady looked a bit frightened so does the others. I let the girl help me to the bed once more.  
The old lady spoke once again.

“Heda you are hurt you mustn’t make quick movements, just yet. How are you feeling?” she asked politely.

“Umm- first I need something for the pain. Fast.” I said.

As the words left my mouth the room came into action, within one minute I had a weird looking drink and some weeds in front of me to eat. As I was stretching my hand towards the medicines the old lady spoke once again.

“Heda the weeds are strong and you are weak.” She hesitated, “Physically I mean, you have been through alot and I understand you must be in severe pain but I advise you to eat a little before taking these. You just woke up after 3 weeks we can’t risk you to go back into unconsciousness.”

“Fine.” I growled though very slowly I indeed felt weak, too weak that I even have to admit to myself. I did not have time for my tone to feel polite because the pain was even too much after waking up.

I quickly ate some fruits brought to me and I shoved down the weeds as quickly as possible down my throat. I felt uncomfortable under the presence of so many people so I asked them to leave except the older woman who seemed like their leader. Everyone left without any single word or acknowledgement to me. Except that girl, she glanced back at me, I noticed her eyes and they were light brown shining in the low light her expressions radiating happiness and proud written all over her face, while her way out she draped the cloth for privacy.

Turning my attention towards the old woman I asked. “Explain all of this.”

I did not want myself to feel weak in her of her so I kept my words to the minimum and my guard up.

“Heda you were brought here for the healing by the Flame Keeper’s second. You were badly injured, we do not know the reason why but you were shot by a machine called gun, and why the back of your neck had a huge but clean gash on it. You were unconscious for 3 weeks until tonight.”

I let her words sink in, 3 weeks, gun-shot, gash on the back of my neck? Brought by Titus’s second? To the Healers whom I do not know? Why? This was too much my head was already intoxicated by the pain relieving weeds. So I rubbed my temple. Then something clicked into my mind.

“What?”

“Yes Heda?”

“You said a clean gash on the back of my neck? Why the use of word clean.” I watched as the old lady’s shoulder tenses up.

“Heda...”

“Speak!” she flinched as I yelled. It took a whole lot of effort for me to yell, but I did. I wish no one to see me weak, and I do not trust these people yet. They might have saved me from the jaws of death but they must have had a reason and I have to make sure she states the truth, I thought to myself.

“Heda, I do not know about the rituals about the ascension but I do know that the Flame is kept in the neck of the commander. And...” she hesitated before continuing.

“It has been removed. You are no longer the carrier of the Flame Heda.”

If I had not been seated already I knew I must have fallen down. It could not be true. Who removed the Flame! Only Titus knew about that! But this lady too knew about it. How? I felt suspicious of her.

“How do you know where the Flame is kept?” I enquired.

She simply smiled, “I was chosen as a Flame keeper when I was young, but I ran away since it is forbidden for the Flame keeper to have a partner. So I ran away with my partner here and established my life as a healer after learning from the older healers, who were already established here.”

I was not fully satisfied with her answers but I knew if I ever had the chance to choose between the responsibilities I have upon my shoulder and normal living I would choose normal living.

The responsibilities I have.

More likely I had.

I believed her. My heart was broke. As I thought about Flame once more. Was I not worthy enough of the Flame? What had I done so wrong that Titus had to remove the Flame from me? Why did he sent his second, why didn’t he came himself to drop me here? Am I that worthless? That I was no worthy of even that much respect towards me? So many thoughts started to form in my mind. My head started to hurt once again.

The old lady was looking at me with serious expressions.

“Heda... you should eat something.”

“I am not.”

“Forgive me Heda; I do not understand what you mean to say.”

“I am no longer your Heda.”

“Heda...” was all she could say before I interrupted her.

“I am Alexandra, from now on.”

I could see the sadness and pain at the face of the old lady, she felt pity for me. And for the once in my life I do not care.

“Very well He--Alexandra.”

“I do not know your name.” I said to the lady, my face still serene.  
She replied, “Astra is my name. I am the sister of Titus.”


	4. Astra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short update but still an update is an update xD

*Lexa POV*

When I heard what she said, it all made sense to me, I knew Titus had a sister but he hated her, he claimed he did; but talking about her made Titus happy so I always presumed he hated her for abandoning her duties. 

And what those duties were he never spoke of not to me and not to anyone else I know. So does that mean he hates me too. Did I abandon my duties like her?  
That he had to send me here. 

He should have killed me rather than sending here to suffer. I felt pathetic; I knew the lady was expecting me to speak so I did.

“He has mentioned you to me, several times.”

“He did? I am sure I know what he must have said to you, how I abandoned my duties and everything.” She laughed a little.

“Yes... that.” I replied with a small smile, since I became a Head. No. When I used to be the Heda, public laughing was not a thing I could do. I always had to be on my guard all the time.

Feeling devastated once again I sighed.

“Do you know what happened to me? And has Titus paid any visits to me?”

“We do not know anything Titus’s second told me that you are to be kept here to heal and after, and that you are no longer the commander of the twelve clan. There is a new commander in Polis.”

“I haven’t seen Titus in years. He hasn’t come.” She added sadly.

I felt like someone has poured ice over me, when the actual realization hit me. I couldn’t breathe; I was no longer the carrier of the Flame. I am the only unworthy commander in 97 years from whom Flame was removed, because I was not worthy enough. I couldn’t believe my ears. I felt betrayed and terrible. I must have done something very wrong, what have I even done to upset the Flame keeper that he has done this with me. I don’t remember anything, Titus is mad at me. He should have ended my fight. Then I wondered about what must be going on in Polis.

“What of Polis, Astra?” I asked panicked, since there was a new commander, and I had a bad feeling about it.

“Heda... my apologies Alexandra; I think you should get some rest now. You are still in a bad shape. I will tell you everything when you are better. And speaking of Polis, we do not know. This village is at the outskirts of the twelve clan area, we do not have any contact to Polis. And now I will assist my granddaughter for your service. Her name is Silvana.” 

I nod my head at her and let her leave.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” I said feeling bad before she could leave. She nodded at me once and left.

My thoughts drifted to all the things I just was told about. Betrayal from Titus, Flame, new Commander, the gun-shot, me being here it all just didn’t make any sense my head was flooded with thoughts along with the intoxication of the herbs and that drink.

I was hopeful that Aden is the new commander now. He is actually worthy of the Flame unlike me. I sighed loudly. I was distracted in my own thoughts that I didn't heard the voice of someone walking inside. But soon the very familiar scent hit my nostrils, sweet herbs and honey.


	5. The Flashback Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa remembers the time before conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update yay! All thanks to my friend who is quite literally forcing me to update :D hope you all like it.

Lexa was not used to having people storming into her residence back in Polis. She enjoyed her privacy unlike the other grounders. She knew she should be thankful for these people for saving her life but she wasn’t. She hated herself right now, she was trying so hard to not have a break down, she wanted to be left alone at all costs. She wanted to scream because she has lost the purpose of her life. Her birth right was taken from her. All the years of training were gone to waste all the lives she took at her ascension day were in vain. All her life she has killed, but slaughtering her own friends has killed a huge part of her own soul. She remembered it all too well how she had to kill her own family like nightblida.  
She still remembered the Ascension Day and how she slaughtered her friends. They had spent most of their childhood training and playing together but they all knew what has to be done when the time comes. But nobody thought that it would go like it did.

*Flashback*

*Titus POV*

“Okay nightblida gather around.” I announced. 

Obeying my order as always the nightblida gathered around me. I could see them getting excited for the day. It was the big feast after all.

“I have duties assigned to each and every one of you. But all I urge you to do most importantly is not to reveal your real identity to anyone of the guests that would be visiting Polis. The Clan members will be feasting at dusk and I expect no one of you to be around them.”

As I completed my sentence they started to oppose, I hated it when they disobeyed me but I was taught to be patient with nightblida as they are children after all but I cannot tell them the real reason of my worry. My eyes started searching for everyone who was opposing the most, and who wasn’t.

My eyes caught them three, as always. Lexa, Luna and Eon controlled as ever I was proud of three of them indeed, they were the best of the nightblida they had presence of mind but a bit too much for my liking at this young age of theirs. I raised my hand to stop the other children from talking.

“It is a command that you all are expected to oblige.”

Nobody said any word it was good to see that they were following orders now without any resistance.

“I assist Luna as the leader for today. And I expect you all to listen to her.” I saw Luna smirk at everyone.

I turned my attention towards Lexa to search for any form of emotion but I didn’t find any. Instead I saw her looking at right behind me with serene expression and I was glad to find strong strength and control on her. Maybe training as Anya’s second is good thing for her I wonder what would be her fate. But she knew I had made Luna the leader of the day on purpose just to test her, because Lexa won the last contest of nightblida, defeating everyone including Luna and Eon. So it was her right to be the one in charge today.

The competition had always been between Luna and Lexa because Eon refuses to hurt both of them on purpose, which was an act of cowardice and weakness according to the rules of the nightblida. But I still never bought myself to dislike him.

I took a glance at Eon. He was standing in a strict position just like others but his strong built and tallness made him appear more intimidating than others. No one can say that a young man as intimidating as Eon have such a soft heart towards his sister and Lexa. He has been punished multiple times for showing compassion towards the two girls which was indeed a weakness but he still refuses to hurt them. I shook my head in disappointment. He has everything we need in our new commander strength, power, presence of mind, battle skills, but showing mercy is his biggest weakness. I wonder would he be able to defeat Luna and Lexa during a spar. Then again who am I to doubt him? He had defeated Gustus’s second in battle which was quite impressive. 

Both the girls are definitely fierce but he is something else. He takes his punishments with grace without a frown on his face. He will be the best commander we’ve ever had, because taking 10 cuts each time refusing to hurt the girls with blade is not an act of cowardice but ultimate strength. But then again, love is weakness and his reluctance to fight against the girls proves it well.

He sure is going to refuse fighting Luna and Lexa at conclave losing his chance at being the Commander. And I cannot let that happen, I have to do something about it soon the conclave is going to be held, soon enough if Commander Hex keep ignoring my advices and warning about Azgeda.

“Everyone is excused! Except you Luna, Lexa and Eon, I need a word with you three. Come let’s talk in private.” They all exchanged nervous glances at each other as if they were having a conversation of their own. They all understood each other so well which always make me worry about their fate on the ascension day.

After reaching an empty room I motioned them to sit. As they did I started pacing the room. I’ve had this conversation with Eon a lot of times but he was very stubborn to agree now the girls are the only ones who can convince him to be loyal to his vows and responsibilities rather than his heart.

“Eon I see you are healing well.” I said trying to start a conversation.

“Yes Titus. All thanks to Luna with her underestimated capabilities of weeds. And Lexa’s grip on me when Luna applies things on me.” He replied with sincerity making Lexa and Luna to giggle. 

I was already getting tired of this conversation because I had to take care of things regarding the feast so I decided to say what I needed to. But I cannot force my decisions on him, he was very strong willed I have to try making a rational conversation with him. But their ignorance for the greater dangers and situations we might soon be witnessing was making me angry.

“You think this is funny?” I yelled. They stopped giggling and stared at me for such a loose on my anger which was quite rare. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to keep my temper under control.

“As it be in your knowledge already that not all Clans like the idea of today’s feast. And providing for twelve clans with the strict possibility of them clashing with each other on any matter is a tough task to carry. The intentional revolt of Azgeda against Trikru tonight is very much expected to take the commander’s throne and Flame.”

I could feel them getting tense. My words were brewing tension in their mind I prayed that they understand what I was trying to say, because we didn’t had much time left.

“What do you except us to do?” Lexa asked her eyebrow rising expectantly.

“I doubt if you don’t stay careful tonight you won’t have to anything do at all. Queen of Azgeda will kill all the nightblida to have you all removed from her path to have the Flame for herself as the commander.”

“Why are you telling all this, to just us three only?” Luna asked motioning to herself and the other two; with a hint of anger clearly visible in her voice.

I knew she didn’t like me for my ways but I don’t let her perception of me blind me to see the potential she has, but she lacked the strength Eon has. As he has a strong built and he has the capability to take down three warriors without any blade.

“Because Commander is not thinking straight at the moment, he is too blinded, he happens to be under the spell of Queen’s beauty, that, he intends to marry her. But I know the Queen is toying with him just to get a way inside Polis without trouble to take the Flame.”

“Why is the Commander acting like that? Does he not know Azgeda has been faithful to no one but themselves?” Luna’s voice was quiet.

“As I always say, love is weakness. That is why I want you both to convince Eon to fight you both during conclave; the day is not far since Commander Hex is ignoring my advices and warnings regarding Azgeda and the Queen.” I stared right at Eon after saying he looked away while Lexa and Luna looked worried.

“Trust me Titus we want him to fight with us too. I want to kick his ass so bad but he always refuses.” 

Luna replied a moment later while Lexa looked deep in thought and Eon had a faraway look in his dark blue eyes. Before I could say anything Lexa spoke.

“Titus you are talking in riddles. Tell us what you expect us to do?” she said he words balanced with seriousness and authority.

“Titus is afraid about Commander getting killed and that, just like all the contests held for nightblidas I am going to reject fighting you two during conclave. Which means one of you will have to fight one another... either way the next commander is going to be a girl, is Titus’s worries the most about. Am I right Titus?” Eon’s words stung my head. 

He must have put it all too bluntly but I could not lie to myself he was right about almost everything. I decided to oppose after seeing the look on the face of both the girls. They were visibly hurt.

“I never said the next commander is going to be one of you. And I do not mind a girl being a commander in any way, why would I train my nightblida the same if I was bias?” I did not know why I was feeling to explain everything to Eon, but I just did.

Eon laughed at my face, both the girls looked at him with puzzled look, so did I. When he stopped laughing I could see his dark blue orbs boring into my brown ones with fury.

“Titus no one here is stupid. You can drop the act. We all know no nightblida stands any chance in front of Lexa and Luna and that is why you have brought them here to talk in private or else you would have talked to us front of everyone. But you don’t want either of them to be the next Commander. You want me to be the next Commander. Don’t you?”

“How dare you sp—”he cut me off before I could say anything in my favour.

“No! Don’t try to argue me on that. Didn’t you try to manipulate me into fighting my own sister and friend last time too? My answer is still the same. No I will not fight against them.” He yelled and stood up yanking his chair down in the process.

“Eon what are you saying?” Lexa asked me worried and getting up as well.

I took deep breaths to calm myself to speak, trying to be as careful withmy words as I could be.

“Titus wants a warrior and a commander, a man as strong as me to keep other clans at bay. A man. Whom the clans would not dare to challenge for authority. So they would be afraid to attack Polis and Trikru. He thinks having a man as a commander is better for the Trikru.”

Now they three were staring down at me, Eon was staring at me with fury while the girls looked at me a look which I supposed was close to disgust.

I cleared my throat. I was feeling uncomfortable by the looks being shot to me by Eon, which was the first time in my life.

“It not like I don’t want any female as a Commander our first Commander was female as well.” I explained and continued when no one interrupted me.

“I want what’s best for everyone. And I am the Fleimkepa it’s my duty to make sure every nightblida follows the rules and you intend to keep on breaking Eon and I’ve been keeping up with your stubbornness for a long time I will not accept this behaviour anymore.” I said trying to keep the strain out of my voice.

“If I fight during conclave I am going to die by someone’s blade if not but then by the guilt of harming my sisters. If I do not fight I will die. Either way I am going die. So I choose to die with honour keeping my promise to keep them safe.” Eon said with proud clearly visible in his words.

“You speak of your petty promise as if the vows of nightblida mean nothing to you!” I felt anger brewing up inside my body.

“I made a promise to my mother and Lexa’s. And it was way before they too were brought to the capital. So I am keeping my words. And the vows mean everything to me I am going to participate in conclave just not against them.” Eon’s words were determined.

“Lexa and Luna you may go.” The girls looked between him to me then nodded in my direction and they started to make their way towards the exit. Eon also followed them. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Where do you think you are going?’’ Anger dripping with every word I uttered.

“Leave us.” I said as the girls stopped to look what was happening they left us quickly. Eon kept staring at me with his brilliant dark blue eyes as if he could look right through me. I didn’t care how uncomfortable his gaze made me felt I spoke anyway.

“Eon you know very well Luna is too determined, she won’t mind killing you it will be hard for her to kill her brother but she will kill you anyway. And you think Lexa will think twice before killing you? Just for a long forgotten promise in her memory made by her now dead mother? You have to be smart. Luna and Lexa may be strong and able but you are better than them. You are older and wiser people respect you more they know you will do everything to keep your word. Everyone respects you but they still think you can win if your promises were not holding you back.”

“I won’t mind dying by the hands of either of them. At least I won’t have to witness any of the girls getting harmed in front of my eyes, because I will not let that happen. My death will be full of honour dying by the hands of the best to be commander.” Eon said full of pride once again.

“Eon you can be the best Commander Polis ever had! You are the most promising nightblida.” I tried to reason.

“Still you were the one who ordered the punishment of 1o cuts per refusal of mine of fights. Weren’t you the one who told me right here in this room that I was no worthy of first Commander’s blood.” He said with a hateful look.

“It was years ago, I didn’t knew your reasons back then I thought you were showing weakness for not harming the little girls.” I said hesitantly.

“And do you still not think I am a coward for showing compassion for my little sisters?” he cocked an eyebrow mocking me.

“Eon you know I care for them as well I do for you, but you are better you will do well for your people. Do not let your feelings rule your mind Eon. You are the most worthy of the Flame. Please.” I begged.

He yanked his arm from my grip and straightened his posture. He turned around to walk away.  
“And you were right when you said I wanted you to be the Commander.” I said looking down at my feet not daring to look at the younger man’s face.

“Love is a weakness Titus.” He said almost mechanically.

But I felt him relax and his intense gaze lazily running over me was urging me to look deep into his usually sparkling dark blue eyes to search his spirit for any surplus emotion, which I knew very well would be well hidden under his mask, but what I was worried about most was my mask which I couldn’t afford to break any further than I have already allowed I didn’t want to confirm anything to him which I didn’t even wanted to acknowledge to myself.  
After few moments he walked to the exit and left without looking back. I dropped into a chair and gripped the handles trying to make sense of the things while I closed my eyes due to exhaustion.


	6. Flashback Pt.2

The whole next day went as painfully slow as it could. The clan leaders were escorted to their rooms of the main tower. Anya was at the gates with some other warriors from the woods clan looking out for any possible attack the capital can experience by any of the clan.

It was about dusk when Titus found himself standing right beside the Commander throne shouting orders to everyone. He was taking careful peeks in the direction where Hex and Queen were standing.

Titus could clearly see the fake smiles Queen was passing to Hex. But Hex was unable to look past the fake affection of Queen, he was unable process anything other than drooling over the lady’s beauty, that's just the way he was: so easily brainwashed. Titus was certain that Queen was up to something and it will be no good for Commander and Trikru itself. She already has a young and able son hence she needs no child and she was not the type of lady who would be down for love instead she was the type person who would do anything to take hold on the power and if it means capturing the power that her prey holds by fooling it with an act of love, she would do it too. Titus knew it that Queen loved to play dirty. And it wasn’t hard to fool Hex with her charms, good looking ladies were Hex’s weakness and Queen was unexceptionally beautiful. Titus has warned and even argued with his commander about Azgeda’s intentions only to get to hear a threat by commander to behead him if he doesn’t keep his concerns to himself. And Titus knew this arrogant and reckless behaviour is going to be the downfall of Hex. He can keep the Azgeda guards away from his Commander and it was best to stay alert and prepared to be surprised by any sort of dirty move the Queen plans to play but Titus knew he would be unable to keep Queen away from Hex. And it will cost him his life and here Trikru was also at stake so he was not willing to take any chances, that is why he ordered the nightblidas to keep themselves hidden from the eyes of other clans so the Flame will be ascended by the true worthy commander Still he was very nervous about the night.

As the feast started all the Clan leaders arrived into the hall along with their escorts and two personal guards everyone stood to show their honour to them. Some were reluctant to show their gratitude.

Indra too was looking at the Queen from the other side of the room she could not stand a moment with her in the same room she despised the women with her might. She was disgusted with the sight, as her commander was all over the Queen and she wanted to rip her head from her shoulder. She would have done something already but Titus’s presence near the Commander was the only think keeping her from doing anything.

As the royal guards took the first sip from their leader’s goblets to check that if the drinks were laced, everyone waited for about a minute to start drinking the local alcoholic brew. Within an hour almost everyone was done with eating but they were still sipping on their drinks.

Commander Hex was drinking the most as Queen was urging him to empty his goblet again and again. Titus has noticed this odd behaviour already Indra too noticed it when she saw her commander dropping the goblet on the ground and who has started to laugh at no apparent reason. People were dancing and they were singing loud in their own tribal languages. She noticed a young girl about her daughter’s age running towards the Queen she looked like she was not of Trikru but the Queen seemed to have recognized her.  
The royal guards of the commander did not let her come through. Queen whispered something in Hex’s ear and he motioned the guards to let the girl to pass through, she said something to Queen and she nodded at her and she disappeared deep into the crowd.

It was all odd seeming to Indra but she let it go because it was just a young girl.

By night almost everyone was under the influence of alcohol including the royal guards of some clans. The girls from other clans were luring the personal guards of the clan leaders to drink the alcoholic brews and after hours of resistance they too had started to drink without reluctance.

Now it was only Trikru guards who were sober. But they were looking at the other clan guests and guards with envy, but they dared not say anything or even move because they knew if they betray their duties Indra and Titus will end them. Indra knew her guards needed to eat but she could not let them and herself to get distracted.

She knew the guards were looking at the drinks and food longingly and Indra too could feel the smell of roasted deer overwhelming her senses. She could understand what the guards were feeling, but she knew she have to serve her duty. She knew that she has to look out for all the clan leaders as no harm should come to them. If anything happens tonight she will be responsible for the war by other clans over Trikru and she cannot not let that happen. Sure Indra was a warrior and she had a temper but she was not a fool war mean chaos, thousands of men dead from the both sides and families mourning for their loses and destruction of their sources of food.

It was also true that Trikru was having a strong arm by if all the other clans decide to attack at Trikru she knew they will not stand a chance against them.  
That is why Indra was worried about Commander Hex but Titus had told her to look out for the other clan leaders only.

Indra knew Titus was looking out for Commander but she could also see Titus’s uncertainty against Commander’s reckless behaviour. She knew the Commander was a great warrior but he was indeed a fool. Indra respected his skills in the battle but she felt angry at his careless decisions.

Indra knew Titus well, they had been serving the last four commanders together for years, Titus became the youngest Fleimkepa when he was about sixteen which was really young age but he was able.

She knew he could not say anything against commander being with Queens. When Queen’s hand reached her beautifully made white coat Indra saw Titus tense up. But she only pulled out a small cloth to wipe her hands. Indra and Titus were more relaxed but they were still on their full alert.

Suddenly a loud noise made Titus and Indra shift their attention from the Clan leaders and Commander to the source of noise. There were two guards were over each other and one of them was throwing punches at other one and the other was shouting the other to get off him but he wasn’t fighting back, the one on the top seemed to be drunk. One guard was from Azgeda and the other was from Trikru she could tell by their clothing. Indra reached for them through the crowd which was chanting fight... fight by now, she separated them with each other. She saw that the guard from Trikru was Ryder and he was bleeding very badly.

 

“Guard have you lost your mind?” She shouted at him.  
Ryder spit the blood on the floor and looked over to the Azgeda guard who was smiling by now. He replied.

“He attacked me back out of nowhere, I don’t even know him! Indra I kept your orders and I haven’t fought him.”

“Then why did you attack him?” Indra turned to the other guard her anger getting high.

“He was looking at me constantly.” The Azgeda guard laughed at himself making other Azgeda warriors laugh with him.

“If you want to live go away from here Azgeda before I kill you.” Indra spat her hand on her blade which was still resting on her waist.

The Azgeda guard put up his hands in surrender and went away still smirking at Ryder. Indra turned her attention towards Ryder.

“Ryder, you showed immense strength and showed great self resistance against the Azgeda man and you followed the orders. I hereby declare you the royal guard of Commander from now on.” Indra announced to everyone.

The Trikru guard looked stunned and then a grin crept on his face. He pumped his hand in air, he looked happy his anger long forgotten. Indra walked away looking pleased she knew that the guard deserved the honour he was a good fighter and his devotion towards his general’s words was undeniable.

As Indra reached back to her post she saw Titus looking like he was getting sick he was rubbing his hands together which was a thing he used to do when he was worried.  
Titus felt anxious because the commander was nowhere to be found neither was Queen.

He knew it very well that the Queen as used the moment of distraction for her advantage. Titus was distracted for only 20 seconds and now the Commander Hex was gone.

Titus knew the Queen has used the distraction as a perfect opportunity to take the drunken commander away from his sight and out of protection of the guards.  
Indra rushed to Titus side.

“Where is the commander Titus?” Indra whispered.

“The dispute was caused on purpose.” Titus said.

“I already sent two warriors to look for him.” He continued when Indra did not say a word.

“I am going there myself.” Indra said and ran in the direction of the Commander’s quarters.

*Outside the doors*

Anya was looking at everyone from the Polis tower’s balcony where she was assigned, Lexa right beside her. She was looking worried but Anya knew her well enough that she will be unable to draw any information out of her, about the reason of her carrying that frown the whole day.

Anya trained Lexa well, she was sure that she will be a good commander when the day comes, she had faith in her. Lexa was strong and smart. And above all she was visionary she knew under Lexa’s rule the chances of Trikru being at peace were maximum. But even after training her for the worst and getting her ready for any possible situation she was worried for her. After all she was just a young girl, a girl Anya raised as her own sister. Anya felt for Lexa but she never said a word to her but she knew that Lexa already knows that she cared for her well being very much.

Anya knew Lexa’s qualities like the back of her hand but she never could figure her out completely. But she knew Lexa had mastered the art of reading people and she knew it that Anya was always worried for her and about her fate on the day of ascension. She had full faith in Lexa but she couldn’t help but had this sick feeling in her stomach whenever she thought about Lexa dying during the conclave, she did not doubted Lexa’s strength and skills but she was worried about Luna. The girl was as tough as Lexa, and all the practised and experienced eyes knew the next commander would be either of them, since Eon intends to not fight them both. But no one ever voiced their opinions because it was not fair to other nightblidas.

Anya looked once again at Lexa, she was getting impatient.

“Alexandra, what’s the matter?” Anya asked at last.

“Uh..huh, general?” Lexa sure was deep in thought.  
“You look worried.”

“Forgive me general, I was thinking, but I am focused on my duty it won’t happen again.”

There was Lexa again being all smart, she left out all the possibilities of Anya questioning any further about her worries in her one smart answer.

“Lexa.” was all I said.

She sighed and after a long paused she said, “Titus do not think a girl is worthy of the Flame, is that right?”

Anya was taken aback by her query.

“Who told you that?”

“I just know Anya, is it right that a man is more worthy of the Flame than females, even though we train same, fight same, eat same and breathe same?”

For a second Anya could look through her and saw the weariness through the mask that Lexa always kept up. She was upset and doubting herself, it angered Anya that Titus was being bias about the next commander being a female while he prays to the first commander who was also a female it was ridiculous.

Anya looked deep into Lexa’s emerald eyes they looked upset, she saw the soul of young girl, deep into trouble trying to find her purpose of life and trying to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Do you think you are weak?” Anya asked warily.

“No. I am not weak General.” The crack into her mask vanished with her reply almost instantly.

“Then prove it, and prove Flame Keeper wrong and be the next best Commander after Commander Becca.” Anya smiled at the younger girl. She bumped her shoulder into Lexa’s while Lexa chuckled in response.

Meanwhile at the same time Indra was searching for Commander Hex and he was nowhere in his quarters, she was getting anxious.

Then Gustus came running through the door he looked at Indra his eyes full of worry and disappointment. Indra knew what had happened.

They stared at ground when the voice of horn blowing at the top of the tower came ringing into the commander’s quarters.

Titus came running into the quarters worry and sadness visible in his eyes. “Gather the nightblida.” was all Titus was able to mutter.


	7. Death Of The Commander

[FLASHBACK CONTINUED...]

*Lexa’s POV*

 

Lexa was not surprised when she heard the horn. She knew it was going to happen sooner than later. And after Titus’s warning she was quite certain, but still something heavy settled on her chest. The ghost of shudder passed through her body the dread and pains simultaneously expanding and squeezing her chest making her grip her sword’s handle to focus her thoughts. The weight was too big to settle, she knew that horn means the end of the life of her friends her fellow nightblida and possibly of hers too. But she discarded the thought as soon as she could. For now as the second of Anya and Woods Clan she had her other duties to perform.

The time when the voice of horn blowing reached Eon and Luna they stopped doing what they were doing which was patrolling the part of Polis where healers lived. They looked at each other in disbelief, because they did not knew that Titus’s prediction will be right, especially this right, about the fall of commander the night he said Hex might.

A weak smile crept on Eon’s face as he realized the situation he was dreading for a long time had finally arrived. As if collecting his strength he gripped hard on his sword and reached out to place a hand at Luna’s shoulder.

“We’re going to get through this Luna.” Luna nodded at him.

Then they ran in the direction of the secret meeting place of nightblida at the temple which was only known by either the nightblida, Fleimkepa or the commander, who had apparently died.

 

No one knew what exactly happened except Indra, Gustus, Titus and now maybe Anya as she came marching right through the gates of commander’s throne room.  
Indra looked up from her position to snap at the person who had come inside into the room unannounced then she realized it was Anya, she said nothing. 

Indra and Anya had a special bonding between them they did not have to say it aloud but the countless hours of sparring and fighting each other side by side during wars to protect Trikru and the people had developed an indescribable chemistry between them.

Indra could sense Anya was furious and she might have an idea why she was pacing the room back and forth. Indra knew Anya cared for Alexandra, she was her first and her mentor as well but she had practically raised Alexandra into the young potential warrior she is now. She was almost certain she was worried because of the conclave, almost.

 

“What happened? I still do not know Titus.” Anya finally spoke.

Titus had his hands on his face and he was looking down. He did hear the edge Anya’s voice had but ignored her completely. He had already removed the flame from Hex but what was actually worrying him was the ascension. He did not know what else to think about, Hex had paid the price of the reckless behaviour he warned him about. Now his new and young nightblida will have to pay the price of the silly yet deadly price of the Hex’s decisions.

Anya was still waiting for a reply, but Titus hadn’t even made any movement to her voice, so she turned at Gustus looking expectantly.

 

“It was Nia. It was her plan all along.” He said with a sigh.

“I know it was Nia but what exactly happened?’’ asked Anya impatiently.

It was now Indra’s turn to reply.

“She directed our attention to some fight between warriors and took the opportunity to lure Commander Hex into her trap, she took him to the corridors where the other Clans were staying and she stabbed him in his heart.” 

If Anya didn’t know better she could’ve swore that she sensed sadness and guilt in her voice, before she could voice her thoughts Titus stood up.

“Yes it was Nia’s plan we all know but she was found at the restroom when the incident took place. It was some young girl who killed our Commander as the guards described to me.”

A thick tension swept in the room, they all realized that even though the Ice Queen was to blame they could not touch her. They couldn’t just accuse her of the murder of the commander and they had no proof.

“What of the girl, Fleimkepa?” asked Anya angrily.

“We do not know who and where she is, she must be with Ice Queen.” said Titus his voice sounding stronger with each moment passing by.

“I’ve seen that girl too Titus!” exclaimed Indra drawing attention of everyone towards her.

“She came to talk to the Azgeda Queen when she was sitting with Hex at the table.” She said trying to remember the face of the girl.

“Search for the girl Indra, I must head back to the nightblida they are waiting for me in the secret room at temple.”

“What are we to reply about the commander’s death to all the Clan leaders, Titus?” wondered Gustus, he felt Titus tense up at the question.

“Good question, Gustus. Tell the truth; leave out the part of the involvement of Ice Queen just yet, before Indra catches the girl.”

Everyone left the room except Anya she walked behind the throne that was now open for the new commander to descend. She walked towards the end of was left of the balcony of that floor. She looked down and sighed at nothing but the circumstances, she had faith in her second but she knew she should not get her hopes high for her survival.


End file.
